On His Side
by asianhomie101
Summary: Hermione has always been on Harry's side. No matter what. Yet she has given up on true love, only for it to come back to her. Please Review. I need opinons. I don't care if you flame. 1001 Hits and only 5 Reviews? I need opinons please.
1. Chapter 1

**On His Side**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was Ms. J.K. rowling but I'm not. I don't own Harry Potter or Girl Next Door Lyrics by Saving Jane.**

Many times over the last seven years had Hermione helped Harry. First year she helped saved the Sorcerer's Stone. Second year she helped solved the clue to which animal was unleashed which was the basilik. Third with saving Sirius and Buckbeak who was innocent from which they were condemned. Fourth year staying by his side while Ron ditched him and also helped him win the Triwizard Tournament.

Fifth year, as she looked upon it was one of the hardest years for Harry. she helped organize D.A. so that Harry can teach the students how to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts and finally rescue Sirius. She also helped him finally to actually speak out about what happened during the Triwizard Tournament and that Lord Voldemort is back. Sixth year was when she helped guard the students against the Deatheater raid on the castle that killed Professor Dumbledore. Finally, Ron and her helped Harry and the Order with the massive legions of Aurors save the wizarding world from Lord Voldemort; his servants, the Deatheaters; and his army of Dark magical creatures.

"So many times I've stuck with him, yet he doesn't have a faint clue that I love him," whispered Hermione while she was pacing at St. Mungos Hospital waiting for any hope that Harry would live after surgery.

The final battle nearly killed him. He was but an inch from death and they have been in surgery for the last two days. They had the best healers and mediwitches came in all over the world to try and save him. Suddenly the healers got out of the surgical room. The Weasleys and most of the Order that wasn't severely injured which included Professor Lupin and his wife Tonks were outside in the hallway waiting to hear any word on how Harry's condition is.

"How is he?" "Did he make it?" "I want to go see him" everyone shouted, scrambling to see Harry.

"He's fine" said the mediwitch. "He's resting now, he should be fine. Now one or two at a time please. And try to make so much noise." she smiled. "You guys should get some sleep and eat too. You've been here for the last two days."

Everyone now looked at each other at who would go in first. Then Remus offered that Hermione and Ron would go in first, since they were his best friends. They both went in and saw him laying on the bed, looking stressed and tired. Without warning Hermione came up and hugged him and left. Ron did the same thing and left.

_A week later…_

Hermione had made her decision now. All she had to do was tell everyone. She would leave a letter to everyone but only one person would hear the story. Only one.

Later Hermione went to the St. Mungo's at mid-night that way she knew Harry was asleep. Her bags were already packed. House sold. Letters already given out. Now it was time to tell him. Harry was already sleeping, and not wanting to disrupt him she only dimmed the lights. She was finally going to tell how she felt about him.

"So, where should I start?" she said unenthusiastically. "Well, I'm leaving. I don't know where I'm going but I'm leaving." Slight pause. Take a deep breath Hermione, she said to herself. "I can't stand the fact that you and Ginny are hooking back together and soon marrying. I can't stand the fact that you guys will have children while I am going to be an old maid. I can't stand the fact that the man I love will never love me back because his heart belongs to another."

"I love you!" she confessed sadly. "Haven't you ever wondered why I loved the song the _Girl Next Door by Saving Jane_? It was because Ginny is the total opposite of me. Beautiful, witty, stylist. While here I am a bookworm, ugly, and old-fashioned. Well, I guess I have said everything then. Know that I will forever love you no matter what. Always and forever. I'll come visit every now and then, but I'll probably end up in a disguise. I love you." and with that she gave him a kiss in the forehead and left.

Girl Next Door  
Saving Jane

Small town homecoming queen  
She? a star in this scene  
There? no way to deny she? lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she? ugly

Maybe I? just jealous-I can? help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her 

She is the prom queen, I? in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader, I? sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk, I? sleeping on the floor  
She? Miss America  
And I? just the girl next door

Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent   
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutante   
Everything that you want  
Never too harsh or too demanding 

Maybe I?l admit it, I? a little bitter  
Everybody loves her, but I just wanna hit her?

Chorus

I don? know why I? feeling sorry for myself  
Spend all my time wishing that I was someone else

Chorus  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She? Miss America  
And I? just the girl next door


	2. Chapter 2

On His Side

By Asianhomiequeen101

Chapter 2: Harry's perspective and meeting again

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and never will.

Harry opened his eyes. He heard everything. The entire confession that made him to summon up his Gryfindor courage and speak to her. Yet at the time he couldn't, it was as though someone had stunned him even though he was a coward.

Why had I not stopped her, he thought. Because you love her, his conscience answered. You love her more then life itself. You respect her decision so much that you can't bring up the fact that you are also losing her.

That was true. He no longer had any feelings for Ginny anymore. Only feelings as if it was sisterly. Yet for Hermione, his feelings had developed over the years. Of course, he wished to say it was love at first sight, but it was not. Hermione is not the typical person someone would fall in love with.

But then again, Harry was not attracted to a dimwitted blond whose purpose in life was to get Harry Potter because of his fame and fortune. No he wanted someone he would love forever and beyond. He wanted a sole mate. Harry did not know when he fell in love with her he just did. Moreover, as soon as he got out of the hospital, he would find her.

Even if it took all eternity, he would look for her. It was no longer a time to ponder on regrets and inconvenient timing. He was a Gryfindor after all. Once a Gryfindor, always a Gryfindor.

_Eight years later_

During the last eight years Hermione had been traveling. Helping the world with all there troubles. War, Poverty, and Disease. She could not believe what the muggle terriost did on 9/11, the effects of the late 2004 tsunami that killed thousands, and Hurricane Katrina who has shown that American was not prepared for the magnitude of a natural disaster. Sure, she missed her family and friends. Nevertheless, she could not go back, not after her leaving trying to escape the aftereffects of the war.

Her mother and father were still dentist, even though they were now nearing the age of muggle retirement. Its funny how even though they were quite well off in money that they still go to work because of their enjoyment of it. Most of their customers have known each other for twenty or more years or so. The adults at least. Many had been going to them since the were children. It was how she was raised and her parents were raised, love your jobs and stick to your dreams.

It had been eight long years, she thought. The war seemed ages ago, friend's faces and names are now a blur to her. The war caused everyone to lose there innocence. They grew up far too quickly. With the uncertainty, no one knew who was going to survive and who was not. The horrors of the past had still stayed with her from the Final Battle. It took nearly forever to fine and destroys the Horocuxes alone and even now; Hermione still had nightmares of the final battle, in which many of her classmates died.

Harry, she thought a lot about him lately.

Everywhere she went, he was there. Not that she saw him, she felt him. It was the knack to thing after knowing each other for 15 years. She knew he was probably under a disguise of some sort. Maybe it was polyjuice, and different types of spells. It was also one of the reasons why she did not stay at one place more than a month or two. Not that it mattered. She was just so use to it. Presently she was in the middle of Africa help promote the awareness of AIDS/HIV and the treatment of it.

Even now living fifteen years as a witch, she still had some muggle habits of her childhood with her. It was the little things that seem like a chore to other witches or wizards but it was a part of her everyday life. Hermione was never a lazy person nor will she ever will be.

It was now dusk, she was just finishing packing up her precious and few belongings to leave and go to help with the Myanmar civil war to help ensure clean hospitals. Just as she was about to leave her cabin she heard an unmistakable voice yell her name.

"Hermione!" he yelled. "Don't leave. Please."

She could hear him running towards her. Hermione did not have the heart too leave, not after leaving once. She could never refuse him, never.

"Please don't leave," he begged. "I've been looking all over for you. I love you."

Hermione looked up into his eyes. Harry's beautiful emerald green eyes have accentuated over the years. She did not have to answer him. Hermione went up and hugged Harry, knowingly the question was silently answered.

"I love you too," she says quietly with her brown eyes shinning of pure passion and devotion.

She was finally glad that she stayed on his side.

The end.

_A/N_

_If I get many reviews maybe I will write a sequel. Maybe. If I'm in the mood._

_Asianhomiequeen101_


End file.
